1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of marine seismic instrumentation and methods of using same. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for improving knowledge of angle of attack of a seismic streamer steering device.
2. Related Art
Marine seismic exploration investigates and maps the structure and character of subsurface geological formations underlying a body of water. For large survey areas, seismic vessels tow one or more seismic sources and multiple seismic streamer cables through the water. The streamers may be positioned using controllable steerable birds, deflectors, steerable buoys, and the like. To position streamers most efficiently, knowledge of the angle of attack of the steerable devices is needed. Currently, this knowledge is obtained indirectly using estimates of varying precision and accuracy.
It would be an advance in the art if knowledge of the angle of attack of the streamer steering devices could be obtained directly.